


The World of Thorium

by PuttingThe_Sass_In_Assassin_Since2000



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: College, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Human, Mages, Not set on Earth, Orphan Siblings, Slight BoyxBoy, Swearing, Vampires, Werewolves, World full of supernatural stuff, not explicit, werecreatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuttingThe_Sass_In_Assassin_Since2000/pseuds/PuttingThe_Sass_In_Assassin_Since2000
Summary: Thorium is a world full of supernatural beings, and some normal ones too. Humans know that these supernatural beings exist and they seem to coexist very well. It didn't start that way however... But, no need to dwell on the past. At least that's the mind-set Amelia has when enrolling into Xenon Prestige Academy, alongside her (non-biological) brother, Dexter. They knew that moving to a new place with new ways of living would be difficult but they may have underestimated it a little. Especially since many of the students at this well-known academy don't approve of their sibling relation. Just because of the fact that one is a Werewolf and the other is a Vampire.Little did they know that this academy had it's own dark secrets just waiting to be discovered and, Hell, they might even make a few friends (or enemies) along the way.





	1. Getting to know Thorium

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing for you to understand what Thorium is like, and how the species distribute themselves, since these places may be referenced to throughout the story.  
> I tried to not complicate it too much ^.^  
> (You might also notice how the Periodic Table of Elements was used to name some of these places - I just thought they sounded fitting to the places I had in my mind)

This supernatural world is called **Thorium**. Humans aren’t the only ones living here (and they know it) in fact humans are almost extinct. Vampires and Werewolves have a mutual hatred for one another and they don’t particularly like to converse. Elves and Faeries had a great relationship until an event, that’s unknown to any of the other species, occurred. Were-Creatures and Humans don’t like to pick sides because they know that they’re the weakest of species. Mages have a bad reputation of looking after themselves. The countries (from most successful to least successful) are: Iridium, Vanadium, Tantalum and Bismuth. They’re separated by a large ocean that’s earned the respectable name of Meitnerium.

 **Iridium** is the richest country and almost every person living there is rich. Sometimes too rich for their own good. It offers great protection with having tall mountain ranges around the highly developed cities. However, this doesn’t prevent the violence that occurs inside the capital, **Scandium** , which is why their army is always patrolling the streets there. None of the other countries dare to intervene with Iridium’s way of living, mainly because they have the money to make anyone disappear. The citizens of Iridium are mainly a mixture or Vampires, Faeries, Mages and Elves.

 **Vanadium** may not be the richest country but it has been voted to have the most effective education system in the world. Many people from different areas in the world come to be educated here in order to have the chance of being successful. Their army is a disciplined one which is stable and respected by the people of its capital, **Xenon**. The citizens of Vanadium are mainly a mixture of Vampires, Faeries, Elves and Werewolves.

 **Tantalum** is definitely the most peaceful and environmental country in the world. So much so that their army is a small one and is only composed of willing volunteers. Luckily for them, the other countries don’t tend to bother Tantalum because they’re just too kind to pick a fight with, like bullying a naive child. Their capital is called **Selenium** and is known for their use of nature in the structure of their buildings. They have a vast forest spanning the entire country, which is why Selenium is located in the middle of the forest. It’s the last place that Humans stay just to live, however some do move to other countries to follow their different dreams. The citizens of Tantalum are mainly a mixture of Elves, Faeries, Humans and Were-creatures.

 **Bismuth** is the country with the most poverty. Due to their lack of economy, they have no army or law enforcement to prevent any crimes from occurring. Therefore, the capital, **Yttrium** , is riddled with criminals, some of who ran away from the other countries just because they knew no one would bother to waste time looking here. Iridium has even considered destroying the entire country of Bismuth just to rid the world of their evil. Fortunately, Tantalum persuaded them otherwise by claiming that it’s better to let them live, so at least they know where the criminals are, instead of them living in their societies. Bismuth is mainly a mixture of Vampires, Werewolves, and various Were-creatures.


	2. A Morning Like No Other

On a mundane Monday morning of the new school year in Xenon, many new students are arriving at Xenon Prestige Academy, the most well-known school in Vanadium, and maybe even on Thorium. It’s currently 7:50am and the school gates don’t open until 8am. Some students have arrived earlier just to ensure that they’re not late and to make a good first impression. A few of them know each from around Xenon and from going to the same previous schools. Others are awkwardly standing about, either avoiding any eye contact or silently observing the other students. Amelia is one of these people. She has slightly, naturally tanned skin, crimson red hair and piercing, light blue eyes. She’s looking around at the other people, like she has lost something. After a few moments of looking, her eyes light up and she waves an arm to a taller and paler male with black hair and green eyes.. “Hey, Dexter!” she welcomes the guy, giving him a warm, friendly hug with a bright smile on her face.

“Did you really miss me this much?” he chuckles, breaking from the hug and standing beside her. “It was only three weeks, can you not survive without me?” he chuckles some more, teasingly patting a hand on her head. The other students have started staring at the couple with disgust and judgement in their eyes. They both know exactly why this is. Dexter is a Vampire and Amelia is a Werewolf; two species that are born knowing to hate one another. However, Dexter and Amelia grew up together in the same orphanage in the outskirts of Xenon. They grew up as brother and sister and have had to put up with this mass judgement from other people. Even some of the staff in the orphanage disapproved of their loving sibling-like relationship but they didn’t care.

“It’s not that I couldn’t survive without you, it’s that I had no one to hate the world with…” she replies, with a mock serious expression. “And I was bored.” she continues, breaking character with a slight smile. A group of Werewolves standing not that far away from Amelia and Dexter starts moving towards them. They both notice this but do not react, because they know what they’re going to say.

“Hey Lil’ Wolf. Whatcha hanging about with a Vamp for?” the obvious ‘leader’ of the group says. He’s a little taller than Amelia but no where near the height of Dexter; he’s got dark skin, hair and eyes. Dexter decides to stay out of this one, not wanting to start a fight on the first day of school, directly outside of school.

“Uh… Because we’re siblings. Why wouldn’t a brother and sister talk to one another?” she asks the leader, tilting her head as she tries not to get annoyed, like last time. Dexter notices this and places a soft hand on her small shoulder, telling her to stay calm. The leader laughs loudly, shaking his head violently.

“A Werewolf and Vampire brother and sister? Are you insane?” he asks her, not helping the whole ‘trying to stay calm’ thing. Amelia clenches her fists, prepared to hurt him with no sense of guilt. No one knows why she was in the orphanage, they only knew that she was different. She can choose when she wants to feel empathy; Elven therapists diagnosed her as a sociopath but they didn’t class it as a problem that’d carry on to adulthood. They were half right.

 

 

Just before Amelia could reply, either verbally or physically, the school gates behind them open with a loud clunk which causes every single one of the students to keep the eyes fixed on it. Five teachers walk out, looking all professional like, and stop at the barrier between the school and the outside world. “Good morning students.” the teacher in the centre says in a loud clear voice. She’s a short, blond haired and blue eyed Elf, if her scent is correct. “My name is Mrs Azimathia but you can shorten it to Mrs Azi if you wish. I’m the head of this academy and will teach one of the five classes that you’ll be separated into. You’ll be put into the class that’s best suited for your species. Also, I’ll be in charge of any emotional support for any Elves who aren’t too comfortable talking to others.” she introduces herself, giving a slight head nod to show respect. A mid-heighted man with light brown hair and brown eyes to her right, takes it as his cue to speak.

“Hello students, I’m Mr Bloom. I’ll be the teacher for some of you. Also, I’m here for the support of Faeries who don’t associate well with other species.” he nods his head like Mrs Azi and gestures to the woman to his right. She’s the same height as Amelia; has short, curly ginger hair; green eyes. She inhales quickly.

“My name is Miss Peregine and I’ll be supporting any Humans who want to talk to a teacher of the same species. However, I’m always free to talk, no matter the species.” she says in a soft, quick paced voice. The man to Mrs Azi’s left is tall and has light blond hair and blue eyes.

“I’m Mr Jacobson and I’m in charge of support for Werewolves and Were-Creatures or anyone that wants to talk.” he says with a single tone, keeping eye contact with Amelia for a second before looking to Dexter and the other students. The last teacher, who’s the furthest left, is an average height, has long, auburn hair, and dark brown eyes.

“Good morning everyone. My name is Miss Rochelle and, if you haven’t figured out the pattern, I’m in charge of support for Vampires.” she finishes quickly, nodding to Mrs Azi to end this introduction. Amelia looks up at Dexter and raises a hand to her mouth to do a fake yawn. He chuckles but tries to conceal it to avoid any unnecessary attention.

“Now I will read the classes that you’ll be assigned to, and your new teachers. Your teachers will show you where your dorms are, because certain species are known to dislike the other. Then your lessons will commence.” she starts, pulling out a piece of paper.

 

 

After about half an hour, all of the classes have been read out and the students have been told to go to their teachers. Amelia looks at Dexter and pouts, making a sad face.

“Shame we’re not in the same class. I’ll be my old anti-social self.” she says, looking towards her new teacher, Mr Jacobson. Dexter pats her head once again and kisses her forehead.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” he says reassuringly, looking at the other students. “If anyone annoys you, try not to start or finish any fights, okay? Tell your teacher or come find me if anything happens.” he tells her, nodding his head as he moves towards his teacher, Miss Rochelle. Amelia nods and starts walking towards her teacher, her hands in her pockets.

“Is everyone here?” Mr Jacobson asks, doing a quick head count of his students before reading out names to which everyone answers to. “Okay… Everyone in this class is either a Werewolf or a Were-Creature, so we can have lessons that expand your control of your inner animal and how to connect with it so you can have mental stability.” he says, looking at everyone and gesturing for them to follow him to their dorms. “So, I guess I should tell you something about me since we’ll be spending a lot of time with each other. My first name is Alex, so you can address me as that if you feel like it. I’m a Werewolf but, because Were-Creatures are very similar to Werewolves, it won’t be a problem teaching any Were-Creatures here.” he announces about himself, earning some nods from the students beside and just behind him. Amelia is staying at the back of the group because she finds it difficult communicating with strangers without sounding too mean. The students of the class start introducing and describing themselves to each other. Some of them already know each other but, because Werewolves are naturally pack animals, they socialise really easily. After a while, everyone except for Amelia has spoken and Mr Jacobson has realised this but decides not to call her out on it. Amelia feels a hand on her shoulder and looks towards the reason. A frown quickly forms on her face.

 

 

“Hey again, Lil’ Wolf.” the leader of the previous group says, an annoying grin on his face. She rolls her eyes, brushing off his hand without saying a word. “Come on. Us wolves have gotta stick together. You should ditch that useless Vampire, he’s only holding you back.” he claims, walking beside her. Amelia stops moving and clenches her fists once again, trying to not start a fight like Dexter said. “What’s up?” he asks, stopping as well.

“Don’t talk about Dexter…” she tells him quietly, looking at him dead in the eye. He chuckles and steps towards her, patting her head. She grabs his hand strongly and pulls it off her head, trying her best to stay calm. “Don’t touch me.” she warns, her eyes changing from their naturally blue colour to a bright golden colour. This is the colour that Werewolves eyes change to when they feel a strong feeling or emotion, but it mainly changes when they’re in their wolf form. Right now, Amelia’s eyes have changed because she feels extremely angry.

“Aww… That’s adorable.” he tells her, not helping her attempts to remain calm. At this time, Mr Jacobson separates the two with his hands.

“Michael! Amelia! Stop this right now! It’s barely the first day and you two are fighting already.” he shouts at the them, Michael backs down instantly, avoiding eye contact with the teacher. Amelia, on the other hand, stares at Alex, her eyes still yellow. “Calm down Amelia.” he tells her, his voice now quieter. He’s been told about Amelia’s mentality and was advised to keep a close eye on her because of this. He also knows about her close relationship with the Vampire, which he doesn’t completely understand. Amelia stays silent, her vision clouded by the colour red; unable to relax. Before he can say anything else, two hands come from behind Amelia and cover her eyes. Mr Jacobson looks up quickly, slightly startled by the unexpected occurrence.

 

 

“It’s OK, Amelia. I’m here.” Dexter says to her softly, his eyes locked onto Michael in order to warn him to stay away from Amelia. Amelia relaxes and smiles slightly, placing a hand on Dexter’s.

“I presume you’re Dexter?” Alex says to him, wondering why they have a brother-sister relationship. Dexter nods and smiles at him, not wanting to cause any trouble with this many Werewolves around. “Why do you call each other brother and sister?” the teacher asks him, allowing Amelia to take time to calm down.

“We grew up in the same orphanage since we were four years old. Amelia arrived there when she was two, I arrived there two years later. We kind of just always stuck together.” he informs them, removing his hands when he hears that her heart has finally slowed to a normal rate. She opens her blue eyes and smiles gently.

“I’m sorry for causing any trouble, Mr Jacobson. I become easily annoyed.” she admits to them, turning to look at Dexter and giving him a small hug, to which he pats her head again. “Thanks again Dex. I’ll try harder next time.” her soft eyes turn to look at the class, who all seem tense.

“When was the last time you turned?” Dexter asks her in a concerned voice, sensing that her inner wolf is in conflict with her. She looks down and kicks the ground, reluctant to answer. “Amelia?” he continues, grabbing her shoulder gently.

“I didn’t trust myself when you were gone…” she says in a whispering voice, causing Dexter to turn her to face him.

“Three weeks? Do you not remember the last time you did this?.” he reminds her, shaking his head. He then looks up at the teacher and lets go of Amelia’s shoulders. “I don’t mean to intrude any longer but during your lessons do you transform into your animals in a controlled environment?” he asks Alex, gaining a head nod from him. “Thank you. Please keep an eye on her.” he asks of Mr Jacobson, hearing footsteps behind him from the people in his class, and leaves quickly, not wanting a standoff between the Werewolves and Vampires.

“Dexter! Why did you come over here?” Miss Rochelle asks him, looking annoyed.

“I had to help my sister.” he replies, earning an even bigger frown from her and the rest of the class. She goes to question him but he moves past her, dismissing it.

“Well… Let’s continue to your dorms.” Mr Jacobson says, gesturing his arm to follow him once again. He looks at Amelia for a second, curiosity in his eyes, before turning to continue their journey to the dorms. Most of the class look disgusted, like most people usually do. As Amelia starts walking, a girl the same height as Amelia walks alongside her, looking at her out of the corner of her eyes.

“Excuse me?” she says to Amelia in a quiet, almost scared voice. The Werewolf looks towards the girl and tilts her head, humming for her to keep talking. “I’m Scarlett and a Were-Creature You’re pretty…” Scarlett confesses to Amelia, her cheeks blushing a rosy red. Amelia chuckles lightly and places an arm around her shoulder.

“Thank you, Scarlett. You’re cute as well.” Amelia tells her, knowing that she’s going to like this girl. Scarlett has long, strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. “What’s your inner animal?” she asks the Were-Creature, anticipating it to be something small and fluffy. She isn’t disappointed.

“Th- Thank you! It’s a cat.” she tells her, getting shy about admitting her weak animal.

“Aw. I can’t wait to see it.” Amelia says, the smile never leaving her face. Mr Jacobson notices this small interaction and wonders whether it’ll lead to a friendship. However, he doesn’t know if it’s a good thing just yet.

 

 

Once they’ve arrived at their dorms, they’re told that the dorms next door to them belong to the Faeries, then it’s the Humans, then the Elves and finally the Vampires being the furthest away from them. This is just to prevent any possible fights from breaking out. “So, every room has two single beds, so you’ll want to pair up to decide your roommate for the rest of your school life here. Once you’re in a pair, there’s a board beside every room door. There you can write your names to choose your room in case you have any preferences. Just in case you’re not sure, the pairs have to be of same sex for obvious reasons.” Alex tells them, leaving them to decide it among themselves.

“Um… Can we be roommates?” Scarlett asks Amelia, looking at the floor like she’s embarrassed to ask her.

“Of course!” Amelia answers, patting her head softly while looking at the other people quickly selecting their rooms. “So, what room do you want?” she asks the cat, earning a shrug from her.

“Let’s wait until everyone else has chosen a room and we’ll take the one that’s left.” she suggests, which Amelia nods to with a grin.

“How thoughtful of you.” she says, agreeing to wait for the time being. It only takes a couple of moments for everyone to settle down and stand beside Alex, waiting to continue. At that time, Amelia and Scarlett walk up to the remaining room, which is the only room that has a Faerie neighbour, and write their names on the board beside the door.

“Now that everyone’s done, let’s go outside and commence the first lesson.” he claps his hands once before exiting the building swiftly. The academy has a large forest inside its school grounds and that’s where they head towards. It only takes them three minutes to reach the forest and enter it. Amelia wonders what Dexter is doing but her thoughts are interrupted by Alex speaking up.

 

 

“So, raise your hand if you and your animal gets along and understands each other.” he tells the entire class, everyone looks around almost daring others to put their hands up first. Everyone except for Amelia put their hands up confidently. “Ok, put your hands down. If you have achieved the ability to speak while in your animal form whether it’s you speaking or your animal, it doesn’t matter.” he instructs them, looking attentively at his students. Only two people raise their hand at that, Michael and another guy called Bobby, who’s a Were-Creature. “I’m glad that there aren’t anymore of you because that’s why I’m here. I’m in charge of teaching you how to understand your inner animal and how to co-exist peacefully with it so you don’t tear each other apart.” he says casually, not intending to make it sound scary but manages it anyway. “OK, we’re going to turn one at a time, so I can see where you are individually and to prevent any out of control animals. I’ll turn first in case an animal needs to be stopped in order to protect everyone else.” he informs them, nodding his head to make sure everyone understands. “Any questions before we start?” he asks them, taking a moment before turning into his animal form. It only takes a second and if you blink, you’d probably miss it. His wolf is a light gray colour with streaks of white and a patch of brown fur over his right eye.

“Wow... “ Scarlett whispers, her eyes wide with awe.

“Who’s going first?” Alex asks, sitting down with his head tilted. “Why don’t we start with Michael?” he suggests, pointing his nose towards the other Werewolf. Michael nods with a huge smile on his face, taking his time to wink at Amelia before transforming. She rolls her eyes and Scarlett looks at her confused.

“What’s up with him?” she asks her, causing Amelia to shrug with a frown on her face.

“He’s just a person that takes pleasure in annoying others.” she tells Scarlett, placing a hand on her shoulder. Michael’s wolf is a dark gray with light gray steaks.

“So, anything you want me to do?” Michael asks Alex, sitting down beside the teacher with his tail wagging slowly. He looks up at Amelia and sticks his tongue out, pretending to pant.

“Nothing, you seem to have stable control. You can either change back or stay in this form if you feel like it.” he replies to the wolf, nodding at the Were-Creature for him to start. Bobby turns into his animal, which they find out is a giant eagle with white feathers and a golden crest. He starts flapping his wings and takes off from the ground. He circles the class a couple of times before landing beside the teacher.

“There you go.” Bobby says, ruffling his feather and fidgeting his feet. “I’ll stay in this form for the time being.” he tells Mr Jacobson before he even had a chance to ask the question. The teacher nods his head, impressed, and gestures for the next person to step up. A tall girl called Lexa turns next. She’s a Were-Creature; her animal is a giant rabbit with fluffy white fur and black patches. She decides not to stay in her animal form because it tires her quickly. After Lexa is a girl called Xia. She’s a Werewolf with brown fur and she stays in her form. Then a guy named Jake steps up and turns into his wolf form. It has dark gray fur, which is slightly lighter than Michaels fur. He chooses to stay in his wolf form, in order to test his limit. After him was Tim, who’s a Werewolf with tanned fur and black streaks. Tim doesn’t stay in his form. Then, there’s a dark girl, called Brianna, who’s a Were-Creature. Her inner animal is a hyena with dark brown fur, tanned and white streaks. She decides to stay in her form for the same reason as Jake. Finally, it’s Scarlett’s turn to turn into her animal. She seems scared to, so Amelia squeezes her hand reassuringly and nods her head.

“It’s OK.” she whispers to the Were-Creature and Scarlett smiles at her, replying with a nod. She inhales and turns into her cat form. She meows and walks over to Amelia, who pats her little head. Her cat appearance is a ginger tabby that’s slender and short-furred. The small cat sits beside her new friend’s feet.

 

 

“Amelia, it’s your turn now.” Alex tells her, standing up to be ready for her to turn. She was the only one that didn’t raise her hand when being asked if she got along well with her inner animal; Alex knows that this might put the other students at risk, so he has to be prepared to shut her down in case anything happens. Amelia picks up Scarlett, stroking her soft fur, and places her next to Mr Jacobson, realising that it might not be safe for Scarlett to be next to her when she turns. Amelia closes her eyes, wanting to escape from everyone’s eyes that are on her. She quickly turns into her wolf form, which has jet black fur and is slightly bigger than Mr Jacobson’s wolf, which was the biggest in the class before she turned. She opens her bright golden eyes and blinks repeatedly, trying not to let the wolf do anything reckless. “Amelia? Are you OK?” he asks the other wolf in a soft voice, taking a couple of steps towards her. She doesn’t respond and just keeps staring at him. Michael tilts his head and stands up, wondering what’s up with her. He moves towards her and walks past Mr Jacobson. “Michael, stop!” he warns the Werewolf, concerned that Amelia isn’t in any type of control right now.

“What’s up, Lil’ Wolf?” he mocks her, now only a couple of feet away from her.

“Maybe you shouldn’t Michael…” Bobby whispers worryingly.

“Yea, stop now.” Lexa tells him, taking a step away from the black wolf as she senses that something’s wrong. Scarlett meows, frightened by the lack of predictableness of the situation. Amelia lowers her head and emits a deep, rumbling growl from the back of her throat. Michaels lowers and tilts his head with her, to look directly into her eyes.

“You angry?” Michael asks her, gnashing his teeth together in a mocking way. Amelia snarls with her white, sharp teeth showing.

“Michael, stop this right now. She’s not in control.” Mr Jacobson tells him, knowing that this isn’t going to end well. He doesn’t listen and keeps on tormenting the struggling wolf. She starts bashing her teeth together in a warning way; her legs are physically shaking from trying not to lash out at him. She’s losing the one-sided battle with her wolf and she knows that it’ll win soon whether Michael is in front of her or not. She begs it not to hurt anyone with all of her willpower. With a large snarl, the wolf raises its head and runs in the opposite direction. “Amelia! Stop!” Alex shouts after her, raising his ears. “Everyone stay here!” he instructs them, running after her as quickly as possible. He knew she wasn’t in control but he didn’t realise just how bad it was. He starts catching up to her but can’t completely because of her sharp, frantic turns. It’s at this moment that he realises where she’s going exactly. Amelia is heading straight for the Vampire class. Jacobson knows that this will definitely won’t end well, especially if they see it as some kind of threat, which it totally is. He wants to believe that she’s just going to find Dexter but he can’t be completely sure. She starts pulling ahead as his legs begin to get tired, and he wonders how she has this much stamina considering she’s not in any control. Then again, that wolf is probably no longer Amelia. It has it’s own name and own personality, which makes it dangerous. Just before Alex’s legs give up, and a mere few metres away from the startled Vampires, Amelia drops to the ground. Alex has to suddenly stop to avoid tripping over her limp body. He stands over her, panting heavily, dumbfounded as to why she did that. He notices her closed eyes and looks up to see the Vampires, most of who look ready to attack. Dexter displays a shocked look on his face, clearly recognising the - seemingly lifeless - wolf as his closest relative, and he begins to move towards her.

 

 

“Tsk.” a sound emits from something right beside Alex, causing him to jump visibly. Dexter also stops, staring at the person sat cross-legged next to Amelia’s wolf body, hoping that he doesn’t do anything. Then he realises that his scent isn’t that of a Vampire nor of a Werewolf. The noise came from a blue haired guy with milky skin. He doesn’t seem very tall, then again he is sat down, and his eyes are strange. His left one shows an ocean-like blue with flecks of gold and his right one is a golden brown that is similar in colour to honey. They’re absolutely beautiful but Dexter doesn’t have the time to admire them right now. “That could’ve been tragic.” the boy says, looking up at the Vampire with his heterochromic eyes and, surprisingly, a friendly smile on his face. “Don’t worry!” he reassures, lifting his hands up defensively. “I just made her sleep for a little bit. She should- will wake up in a couple of minutes.” he tells them, exchanging glances between the curious Werewolf and Vampire which are accompanied with nervous laughter. “Oh! My name is Eli by the way.” he says, extending a hand towards Alex, who is still in wolf form, obviously not realising why the man isn’t shaking his hand. It takes him a couple of moments before slapping his forehead, chuckling lightly. “Sorry. I don’t know what’s up with me today. I do believe I’m joining your class though… Right, Mr Jacobson?” he asks the gray wolf, earning a nod.

“Yes, I didn’t know that you’d be attending today.” Alex replies, still worried about the mass of Amelia on the ground and wondering when she’ll wake up. Dexter is now kneeling beside her, softly stroking the dark fur behind her ears.

“I wasn’t supposed to be but I couldn’t bear to be bored today. Also, I wanted to see the people I could possibly be friends with as soon as possible.” he answers, glancing at Dexter and then at the sleeping wolf as he tries to figure out their relationship. “You know her?” he asks the Vampire, curiosity in his oddly coloured eyes.

“Yea. We grew up together since we were young.” he answers, not wanting to tell them too much since he still is a stranger. “You’re a Mage, right?” he asks, to which Eli hums in response.

“She’s not gonna flip out when she wakes up… Right?” the Mage says, beginning to look a little scared of the possibility of being attacked by an enraged wolf. As if on cue, Amelia starts moving slowly. Her golden eyes snap open and a low growl rumbles from her throat. In a flash, she’s on her feet and just about to tackle Eli to the ground. Neither Alex nor Dexter was prepared for her to move so suddenly. However, they’re surprised to see that the Mage hasn’t been teared apart just yet. In fact, he has a hand placed on her head and he’s looking directly into her eyes. The growling starts to die down as Eli closes his eyes, his hand unmoving from the middle of her soft head.

“Dexter, what the Hell is going on?” Miss Rochelle asks from behind him, however Dexter doesn’t speak. He just replies by placing a solitary hand into the air, telling her to be quiet. She’s overwhelmed at his disrespectfulness but reluctantly obeys, just as curious as them as to what’s happening. The rest of the Vampire class are standing beside or behind their teacher, looking on in awe and disgust.

 

 

It’s been about ten minutes since Eli and Amelia have closed their eyes and they haven’t budged an inch during that time. Most of the Vampire class have taken seats on the grass, either looking at the wolf or Mage with curiosity, or talking amongst themselves quietly. Mr Jacobson has returned to his human form and is now stood, waiting for Amelia to essentially wake up from whatever trance she’s in. The remainder of his class grew impatient and have taken seats not far away, still trying to edge closer. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Eli takes a sharp breath and opens his eyes. Before anything can be said, he falls onto his back on the grass and chuckles to himself. “She’s a stubborn one.” he says quietly, still chuckling. “How long were we out?” he asks, turning his head slightly to look at Dexter, whose mouth was open.

“Uh… About ten minutes.” he replies, confused as to why the Mage is laughing, and looks at Amelia. Her eyes are open but she isn’t moving. “Amelia?” he asks the wolf quietly, reaching a hand towards her fur.

“Wrong.” a voice sounds from the wolf, as it turns it’s head towards the Vampire. “Amelia’s not here right now.” it says, causing Dexter to lower his hand with a frown on his face. Everyone in the immediate vicinity stands up, including both the Vampire and Were classes, wondering what has just happened.

“Right, this is Akira, Amelia’s wolf.” Eli informs them, sitting up quickly. He reaches out and pats her head lightly, a large grin plastered on his face. “She’s always been there but she’s never been able to communicate. Now she can.” he says, standing up swiftly to stretch his limbs. Akira sits down and looks at all the people around them, tapping a paw on the ground loudly. “Um. Where’s Mr Jacobson gone?” he asks, looking at the classes to find the gray coloured wolf who’s nowhere to be seen.

“Here.” Alex replies, waving a hand at him to get his attention.

“Oh! That’s not what I expected you to look like.” the boy admits, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

“And what did you expect, exactly?” the teacher asks, causing the Mage to chuckle nervously.

“A short, old man with a long gray beard.” he answers honestly, looking over at the rest of Jacobson’s class as a few laughs can be heard, which he responds with a slight frown as he tries to figure out what was funny. Akira stands up and tilts her head as something can be felt on her leg. She looks down to see an orange cat brushing itself against her. Surprised, the wolf steps away from it and lets out a bark sound, which causes Eli to raise his hand quickly, prepared to make her sleep again. Upon realising why she barked, he lowers his hand and shakes his head, laughing slightly. “Don’t do that Akira.” he whispers, knowing that she’ll probably not listen anyway. The cat meows and tilts its head, to which the wolf imitates curiously.

“What’s that?” Akira asks, edging her face closer to the strange creature, which she has yet to find out that it’s just a cat. “It looks yummy.” she continues before anyone could answer her previous question. No one responds to her comment straight away. It’s only when the black wolf opens it’s mouth and goes to close it around the cat’s head that people react. Eli grabs the fur on the back of Akira’s neck and pulls her away, while Dexter removes the unsuspecting cat from danger. It’s extremely startled and claws to get free of the Vampire’s grasp. It runs a couple of metres away and shifts into her human form.

“Was she going to eat me?” Scarlett asks in a quiet, scared voice. Akira sees this and tilts her head in confusion.

“You can’t eat things like that, Akira.” Eli tells the wolf, shaking his head. “We’re gonna have to teach you everything, huh?” he continues quietly, looking over at Scarlett with annoyed eyes. “You shouldn’t have gotten close to her.” he tells the Werecat.

“I know her though.” Scarlett retorts, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

“No!” he shouts, startling everyone including Akira. “You know Amelia. She is not Amelia, she is Akira. A completely different personality.” he informs the girl, stroking Akira’s fur behind her ears. Scarlett decides to stay silent, knowing that he’s completely right and that she was being naive. Eli now turns to Alex’s class and looks at their faces. “Which one of you is Michael?” he asks, his voice is low and intimidating. Michael looks at everyone else, who all seem to be looking directly at him. With a sigh, he stands up and smiles annoyingly. With no warning at all, Eli appears in front of him and is looking directly in his eyes. No one even had time to follow the Mage’s movements; it’s almost like he teleported. “It’s probably best if you stay away from both Amelia and Akira.” he warns the Werewolf, no timid or playful tones in his voice anymore. Just seriousness and anger remain. With another teleport-like movement, Eli stands in his original place with a slight smile on his face like nothing had just happened. Dumbfounded, everyone’s mouths are gaping open, most of them deciding that it’s best not to be on this guy’s bad side. Michael scoffs and crosses his arms, but doesn’t speak up against him.

“Akira.” Dexter starts, gaining the attention of the wolf and her bright eyes. “Can you let Amelia out?” he asks her, wanting to make sure that she’s alright.

“No.” she replies bluntly, her tail swaying side-to-side like she’s having fun.

“Why not?” the Vampire frowns, clenching his fists but he would never dare use them.

“I don’t feel like it.” she replies maliciously, swaying her head side-to-side in mocking type of way. Dexter sighs loudly, knowing that he can’t force her to let Amelia back out.

“Play with me.” the wolf says in an authoritative tone despite her not having any authority here. She jumps up and runs in a circle to stretch her legs. Eli chuckles and looks over to the Were class, expecting one of them to shift and run with her. When no one does, he shakes his head and closes his eyes with his hands clasped on his chest. His breathing is steady and a purple light glows from where his hands lie. As everyone, and Akira, look on in awe, a cloud a black scentless smoke envelopes him. When it clears, Eli is gone and a large white wolf is stood in his place.

“Hey it worked!” a medium pitched voice came from the wolf, whose tail is wagging quickly. “It always ends up being weird or not being a wolf. But not now!” he continues laughing loudly, pouncing to be beside Akira.

“Whoa. You can turn into a wolf?” Akira asks, a clear grin on her face as she takes a moment to sniff his snow-like fur. He replies with a strong nod.

“And a handful of other animals. This is the one I’ve been working on most recently.” he says, tilting his head up proudly. “Let’s play then. Then you can let Amelia out?” he asks her, trying to find a compromise so Dexter can see that she’s fine.

“Sure.” she says, not giving any warning before taking off into a sprint towards the Vampire class. They all move out of the quickly, shocked at her sudden movements. Eli’s heterochromic eyes follow her as she runs away, giving her a head start so he can talk to Dexter.

“I’ll bring her back and you’ll see Amelia.” he assures the Vampire, looking up at him with serious eyes. Then he breaks into a sprint, clearly faster than Akira did. It doesn’t take long for him to catch up and he paws at her back legs playfully. He can hear her laughing, causing him to laugh as well. After a couple more feet of running, he jumps up and tackles her to the ground.

 

 

“Gotcha!” he exclaims, pinning her to the ground for a moment before getting off her, panting heavily.

“How are you so fast?” she asks, rolling onto her side while trying to catch her breath. They laugh together and look at the cloudless, blue sky.

“So, are you going to let Amelia out now? We’ll have to play together again some time.” he tells her as she sits up.

“Definitely.” she replies, inhaling sharply before turning into her human form. Amelia is sitting in the place of Akira with a confused look in her eyes. Her blue eyes fall onto the pure white wolf with different coloured eyes, wondering who they are.

“Amelia?” Eli asks, tilting his head hopingly. She nods her head, her crimson hair falling over one of her eyes. “Good.” he says, a black cloud returning and disappearing to unveil a shorter boy with deep blue hair and one sea blue eye and one golden brown one. He smiles warmly and stretches his arms.

“Who’re you? You don’t smell like a Werewolf.” she tells him, taking a second to look around them to try and figure out where they are.

“I’m Eli and I’m a Mage.” he informs her, ruffling his blue hair as it blows in the wind. “We should probably get back to the others. Dexter wants to see that you’re alright.” he tells the taller girl, standing up and brushing off any grass from his trousers as he helps Amelia up, who does the same. They start to walk back to the others. “So, do you remember anything after turning into your wolf?” he asks curiously, his eyes unmoving from ahead of them.

“No. I didn’t do anything, did I?” she asks, looking at him worriedly. Eli shakes his head quickly.

“No, no. She nearly made a scene with the Vamps but I stopped her before that.” the Mage tells the Werewolf.

“‘She’?” she questions, her eyes narrowing.

“Your wolf.” he clarifies, seeing her confused look he makes a realisation. “Wait, did you not know about Akira?” he asks her, now looking towards the girl.

“Akira?” she says quietly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“That’s your wolf’s name. She needs to be educated a little but she’s quite nice.” Eli tells her, earning a slight smile from Amelia. They walk the rest of the way in silence, Amelia clearly trying to absorb what she’s just been told and Eli finding it amusing as he glances at her a couple of times.

 

 

“Amelia!” Dexter exclaims, embracing his sibling into a tight hug. “Are you alright?” he asks, holding her at arm’s length away to inspect her for any wounds. Eli watches their interactions and exhales, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

“Yea, I’m fine. Akira, huh?” she says, smiling brightly. Dexter copies the smile and pats her small head gently. Eli shakes his dizzying head, his vision going blurry, he fought against the pain for too long.

“Dammit.” he says, collapsing to the ground with a heavy thud. Amelia and Dexter turn towards the sound and gasp when they realise that the Mage has passed out. Suddenly a red cloud dances around Eli’s body and disappears just as quickly. Inside it there’s a tall, old man with grey hair and a grey moustache standing over the sleeping Mage, looking disappointed. He holds his hand out, over Eli’s body, and clicks his fingers once. Elijah’s eyes open and he quickly stands up, lowering his head to the elderly man.

“I apologise for any commotion that my son has caused.” the man says, looking towards Mr Jacobson without even making sure that his son is alright. Alex looks shocked, clasping his hands respectively behind his back.

“It’s been no problem, Sir Bohrium. He’s actually helped-” he starts, being cut off by the old man’s raspy voice.

“Why can’t you just do as I say, Elijah?” his father says in a condescending tone, facing his son directly. Eli doesn’t answer. He doesn’t dare to look up to meet the man in the eye. “I’m glad that your mother isn’t alive to see the pathetic excuse of a Mage that you’ve become.” he tells the short boy, who still makes no effort to argue with him. However, Eli’s fists clench, which most people standing around them realise. Luckily, it appears that the old man doesn’t. With a loud scoff, the man disappears in a thick cloud of blood-red smoke. He doesn’t even attempt to say goodbye. Eli is left looking at the ground, not wanting to face the people standing around him.

“Eli?” Alex speaks up, knowing that the Mage is probably feeling embarrassed because of his father’s insensitivity. Eli inhales deeply and lifts his head up, a fake smile on his face. Everyone knows that it’s a fake smile but no one calls him out on it. “You ok?” the teacher asks, not wanting to make him feel any more uncomfortable.

“Yea, I’m fine.” he lies, his voice straining as if he’s trying to hold back tears. Jacobson nods his head understandingly, clapping his hands to get the attention of his class.

“Get back to class now.” he commands everyone, gesturing for Miss Rochelle to take back her class. She nods and gathers the Vampires.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Dexter tells Amelia, kissing her forehead before heading towards his class. Eli stays in his place, his hands clasped in front of him awkwardly, the slight smile still on his face. Amelia gives him a pitiful look and approaches him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Eli. I really appreciate you helping me, even if others don’t.” she tells him, causing the Mage to smile, genuinely this time.


End file.
